


Baby You Make Me Light The World On Fire

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Easily excitable triangle gets heart crushed., Grunkle Stan tries to be comforting., M/M, One-Sided Billdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan has 99 problems and Bill’s crush on an oblivious Dipper makes up 30 of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Make Me Light The World On Fire

Stan was enjoying his peaceful breakfast with his brother, even if the author wasn’t talking to him currently because Stan had destroyed his newest experiment on accident. Still, at least Ford had come up for breakfast instead of ignoring Stan in his lab. Their relationship was much better than it had been eleven years ago when Ford had first been brought back through the portal.

Over-all it was a nice day and Stan was just happy to spend time with his brother.

That is until an over excited triangle zoomed into the kitchen and knocked over the whole table in his excitement. Sometimes Stan really wonders how Dipper had convinced him to let the demon live. Especially at times like these where the demon was so excited he might set fire to everything.

“PINE TREE IS BACK! STANS GET UP AND DRESSED! I FELT HIM CROSS THE BORDER!” Bill’s voice was buzzing with excitement as he zoomed out of the room. Stan had just begun picking up the mess when Bill peaked back into the kitchen sheepishly.

“And Shooting Star is with him…” Then the triangular monster was gone again. Stan honestly wasn’t sure who the demon was trying to fool.

“Guess that’s my cue to head down to the basement.”

“Don’t stay down there too long, poindexter! Or I’m sending Mabel down with a water gun again!” Ford grimaced at the memory of his various notes getting soaked and waved at Stan before leaving the room.

“AND DON’T FORGET ABOUT THE PARTY!”

“I know, Stanley!” Came the grumbled reply before the familiar noise of the vending machine clicked close.

“STAN! WHY AREN’T YOU DRESSED YET?! THEY’LL BE HERE IN-”

“Two hours, yeesh Bill. I know you have it bad for Dipper, but do me a favor and turn down the volume. This visit isn’t any different from the years prior.” Stan wasn’t even surprised when Bill had suddenly made an appearance, just exasperated at Bill’s lack of volume control.

The demon seemed to be coming back to himself and colored pink as he hovered near Stan. The old man cleaning up the wreckage left behind by Bill’s earlier excitement. It took him a second, but as soon as Bill was completely calm he swept up the mess and put everything back in its place on the table.

“Are you actually going to say something to Dipper this year, or just follow him around and set things on fire like last year?” Stan sat back in his chair and resumed breakfast as Bill floated above the seat across from him.

“I’ve got it all worked out, Stan! Made a list and I’m going to check it twice!” Stan rolled his eyes as Bill laughed at his own joke.

“Make sure to show him the list afterwards, I’m sure he’ll be impressed.”

“Don’t mock, Stan! I know this list will do just the job I need it to this year!”

“I wasn’t kidding, Cipher. The kid will go nuts over something like an organized list on the way you’re going to win his affection.”

“Good! Because I’ve got something great planned!”

“This is the only time you’ll hear me say this, but Mabel has a point when she says to just…talk about your feelings. Ugh, it hurts saying that and she better never find out I said that. She’s still hoarding the Stan Wrong song over my head.” Stan hummed the first lyrics under his breath and shuddered.

“Help me get the party ready for when the twins get here. And by help me, I mean you’ll be setting it up.”

~OwO~

“HEY FEZ-HEAD!” Stan groaned into his cup of coffee and tried to block out the annoying triangles screech. He just wanted to enjoy his shows before the twins arrived at the house, but Bill wouldn’t leave him alone about the preparations.

It was not meant to be though as Bill came zipping into the room. Stan still tried to ignore him, but that became impossible as Bill hovered in front of the TV.

“What now, Nacho Chip?”

“Butterscotch or Smile Dip?”

“Bill-”

“I know! I know! Smile Dip is the more logical choice, but it never hurts for a classic like butterscotch.”

“That’s it, Bill go get the egghead from his lab and take a breather. We’ll handle the rest of the party set-up.”

“But-”

“Don’t you have a list to work on.” Bill narrowed his eye, but didn’t say anything in response as he sunk through the floor.

Stan was checking over the decorations they had when he heard screaming. Normally this would have alarmed him, but it was coming from the basement and it was likely due to Bill.

His suspicions were confirmed when the vending machine exploded outwards with a tunnels of bats. In the middle of the bat tunnel was Ford who was struggling and trying to beat at the bats with one of the journals. Stan didn’t bat an eyelash as Ford was unceremoniously dropped in front of him and all the bats disappeared.

“Nice of you to join us, Pointdextor.” Ford glared up at Stan from the floor and righted his glasses as he sat up.

“It’s not like I got much say in the matter.” Ford grumbled as he accepted Stan’s help up from the floor.

Bill floated out from the hole in the wall and the vending machine swung shut behind him. Stan said nothing and busied himself with the confetti, hoping that Bill would get the hint and go away. No such luck though as the triangle kept hovering over him an watching his every move.

“Bill, you’re in my personal space”

“So?”

“I’m trying to work.”

“It’s not like you ever complain when I’m invisible and watch you.” There was a choking sound from Ford as he coughed around the chips he had been sampling.

“That’s because I can’t see you.”

“So, if I turned invisible it would be fine?”

“Go work on your list, Bill.”

“You’re just no fun anymore, Stan!” Bill tipped his hat and zoomed out of the room backwards.

Stan could feel his brother’s eyeing the back of his neck intently. However, he was a lot easier to ignore than an insistent triangle demon.

“So, you and Bill…?”

“Not opening that can of worms, Stanford.”

“I didn’t mean any offense. I get it, sometimes weird urges and we’ve all been there-”

“Ford, if you don’t shut up I’m going to beat you to death with my cane and hide your body down in the basement.”

~OwO~

There was only ten more minutes before the twins would be arriving at the shack. Stan was doing last minute checks for the party while Ford stood awkwardly in front of the snack table and nibbled on some chips.

Meanwhile Bill was pacing the air in front of the door and opening it once in a while to check outside. Then he would go back to pacing as little controlled fires hovered around him.

It was starting to get on his nerves and finally Stan just sent him outside to wait.

Stan had just finished his checks when he heard a car pull up to the front of the shack and two car doors slam. Setting down his clipboard he stepped outside just in time for Mabel to slam into him with a bone crushing hug.

“GRUNKLE STAN!” Stan chuckled and ruffled her hair when they separated from the hug.

“Hey kiddo, how was Italy?”

“Beautiful! The food was so awesome and the boys were even better!” Mabel gushed as she waved her hands around excitedly.

“Speaking of, you finally have some grub around here?”

“I’m sure there’s a squeeze of ketchup left in the kitchen that you could have. For five bucks.” Stan internally winced when Mabel playfully punched his shoulder.

“Is Great Uncle Ford inside?”

“Yeah, he’s stuffing his face in the chips like that pig of yours.”

“Hehe. Speaking of Waddles, I need to get his cute little butt out of the back of the truck! Meet you inside, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel gleefully returned to the truck, passing her brother who was coming Stan’s way with a dorito following close behind.

“-and no more dead animals in my bed this year. That raccoon had me in the bathroom heaving for ten minutes when I found it laying on my pillow last year.”

“No promises, Pine Tree!” Bill cheerfully chirped back as a near-by flower caught fire. Stan quickly stamped it out before it could spread further.

“Hey, Dorito-body, get inside and make sure Ford hasn’t eaten all the chips.” Bill reluctantly looked over at Dipper, but eventually he obeyed and disappeared inside.

“Good to see Bill’s just as flammable as ever, right Grunkle Stan?” Dipper enveloped his grunkle in a brief hug before he stood next to Stan and stared out at the trees.

“Kid, you’ve got to put a stop to this.”

“To what? The trees?” Dipper teased and grinned at Stan, though the smile fell away at his grunkle’s serious stare.

“You either tell the stupid demon you’re not interested or date him and put us all out of our miseries.” Now Dipper looked geniually confused and an awful thought occurred to Stan.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Dipper.”

“Bill has a crush on me?” Stan knew Dipper was pretty oblivious sometimes, but he wasn’t sure how someone could stay oblivious for three years.

“Yeah you knucklehead.” Stan swatted Dipper and his great nephew rubbed his head indignantly.

“How was I supposed to know!?”

“The fire, the dead animal presents, or even the fact he fawns over you. Take your pick, Kid.” Stan took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose as Dipper slowly pieced it all together in his head.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, he’s even got a list on how to woo you. So, do me a favor and go easy on the stupid dorito if you turn him down. I don’t need the place burning down, or flooding with tears if you’re too harsh.” Stan wasn’t exaggerating either, sometimes Bill could be a drama queen and get too worked up.

They didn’t say anything further on the matter because Bill had reappeared. Stan’s parting thoughts on the matter were condensed down to a clap to Dipper’s shoulder before he went back inside.

~OwO~

It was the well after midnight when the party finally died down and the last of their friends had gone home. Both of the twins were beat from the trip and the party, so Stan sent them up to bed.

Stan was left alone to clean up the mess with Bill, since Ford had disappeared half-way through the party and hadn’t made a reappearance. The cleaning up was surprisingly peaceful without Bill making any remarks. So much so that Stan was actually starting to get worried.

“Did something happen?”

“Pine Tree said that he was flattered and he finds me fascinating, but not in that way.” Bill’s normal yellow glow muted down to a blue as he evaporate some garbage.

Stan winced as he stored the left-over food into the fridge. One of these days he was going to have to have a talk with Dipper on what “going easy” meant.

“Yikes. What are you going to do now?”

“Plot world domination.” Stan could tell that Bill was trying to be humorous for his sake, but it just didn’t work with how blue Bill was becoming.

“Bill, come here.” Stan opened his arms reluctantly and Bill didn’t hesitate to fill the space left open. Ignoring the mess for now, Stan carried Bill to the living room and sat down in his chair.

“I don’t understand how he even knew…” Stan internally groaned as guilt gnawed at his stomach.

“I told him because the kid didn’t have a clue.” The triangle warmed up considerably and Stan was worried he was going to get a burn before Bill cooled off.

“Doesn’t matter now.”

“Guess not…” They sat in silence for a few minutes before Stan turned on the TV and they watched a soap opera.

“Stan? Do you think you’ll stick around this whole dry heap even when your useless meat suit is gone?” Leave it to Bill to shatter the perfect silence with his morbid questions.

“Oh, like I’m going to leave these knuckleheads to run the shack. The only place they’d run her is into the ground. Course I’m going to stick around after I’m dearly departed.”

“….Good.” That seemed to be Bill’s final word on the matter as the triangle settled back against him and engrossed himself in the show playing.

Stan didn’t say anything because he didn’t think he had anything significant to add. He just hoped that Bill was talking about his death like it was the far future and not a few steps away.


End file.
